April Fool's 2013
This is all part of the Kooki Experience, these treasures of joy, inducing PTSD in the darkest corner of your minds, letting your reinforced mental blockades work against you, shutting out the sounds in the light of the day. Laugh, laugh while you can, mortals, for when you go to sleep, come darkness, come night, you will relieve the names carved into a steel grave, and remember all the thousands of cries when Alternative was first released. You will go with despaired joy, to the promised land of PTSD and âge... A collection of April Fool's spoof pictures, featured on âge's official site during 04/01/2013. The Idolmeisters: Tsunderella Gals April Fool's Day 2013 featured on the âge main page, with several of the Total Eclipse girls as idols. I don't know about you, but I'll love to "produce" some of them, if you know what I mean... Also dem soviet costumes. The yukonm@ster.jpg|Hard Mode: Become the gansta girl's producer and achieve A-rank by the time the Aoi Flag auditions come around. The sovietm@ster.jpg|Question of the century, folks; Russian camaraderie or Russian pragmatism? Some randum sidelined people.jpg|Left to right: Clueless, Clueless, screentime-less. Akane School Battle Title-Jijou no kimyou na Bouken ENG- Second Sisters odd Adventures. My god, this should totally be a sequel for the "Original" work. But her Stand will forever be a Gun Sweeper. Attack On BETA (進撃のベータ) Well, no, it's actually a spoof of the giant RX-78-2, but that's not the point! Tank-chan tokusatsu.jpg|A photo uploaded to the HIVES internet sharing site. It is unknown what happened to the uploader. Takemi tokusatsu 2.jpg|The attack was stopped, as always, by the reliable Imperial Guard. Takemi tokusatsu.jpg|Throngs of plebs worshipping the Imperial Guard pilot sent to secure the city. Puella Magi Marimo Magica There exist "Messengers of Kooki" who have the power to grant one wish to a chosen child. However, that girl must then become a Magical Girl and fight against witches, evil creatures born from curses that are responsible for murders and suicides. '' ''A schoolgirl named Kagami Sumika and her friend, Mitsurugi Meiya, are residents of Yokohama City. One day, they are approached by one of these Messengers of Kooki, named Rotanev, accompanied by a Magical Girl named Jinguuji Marimo, with an offering to become Magical Girls themselves. '' ''And as all this is happening, Shirogane Takeruko, another Magical Girl/Boy/Something, begins to move against the forces of Kooki to prevent Sumika and friends from making such a deal... Other âge Projects Because we all know they deliver things on time, and always keep customers happy. They are the saviors of this anime season!　なんちゃって、全部デタラメでーす。 By the way âge, AyuMayuAlt. 2 まだあ？ にくまれるもの.jpg|Nikumarerumono Toaru niigata no railgun.jpg|Toaru Niigata no Railgun The ultimate blue-balls foreshadowing.jpg|My Little Sister Can't Be This Samurai The forever cocktease.jpg|You wish, forever, and ever. Soviets crossing - across beta forest.jpg|The Fog: Tundra Forest Animal Crossing spoof Ring of Luvjange Yuuya Bridges is My Husband.jpg|Ring of Luvjange - Yuuya Bridges is My Husband Damn right we retreated.jpg|Humanity Has Retreated Cure esper.jpg|Crash! Crycure Girls und panzers.jpg|Girls Und Equus Pedis forever no continuation.jpg|An April Fool's Super Robot Wars banner, advertising an SRW game involving Muv-Luv Alternative's as-of-yet-unexplored lunar areas. Regardless, one of them is the ultimate in âge trolling. Look hard and long, Mop Rubbers... Translated Page (Sorta) My bad if it sucks. BTW, if you can't read the section where it says, TV Anime "My Sister can't be a Samurai" thats what it says fyi. Category:Gag article